Sakura's secret life
by Weapons Mistress
Summary: Sasuke and his group are the most popular kids in Konoha high school. They rule the school, but what happens when high school geek Sakura humiliates the famous playboy Sasuke Uchiha? What happens when they found out Sakura's secret? Does the love bloom? Sasusaku Naruhina Shikaino Nejiten
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters!

*blah blah

*talking*

Sakura: " JUST START THE STORY ALREADY! "

Disclaimer: " Fine..."

* * *

Chapter 1

Normal POV

It was a normal day at the Konoha High School. Normal teenagers were chatting about everything that came up to their minds. But all their heads turned towards the parking lot when well-known black limo appeared to there. In seconds almost all the girls and boys in Konoha high school where in there cheering to the popular group that walked out of the limo one at a time. First out jumped cheery hyper blonde, with bright caribian blue eyes and little whiskers in his cheeks named Naruto. He was wearing orange T-shirt with dark grey khakis and black DC sneakers.

Second one who stepped out of the limo was a cool, brunette with two buns and a smirk splattered on her face. She was twirling kunai in her hands when the croud cheered. She was wearing a simple black top, camouflage pattern jeans and black leather boots. The next comer was stylish and cool platinum blonde with bright saphire eyes and a confident smile on her face. She was wearing her hair in high ponytale with one bang covering her left eye. She was dressed to a purple strapless top and denim jeans, she wore high heeled sandals and a black belt on her hips.

Then stepped out a boy with long brown hair and pearly white eyes with tint of lavender in them. He wore grey button up shirt, with few buttons unbuttoned , simple jeans and white vans. His cool glance twirled in the croud when he stood up and walked on the red carpet and accompanied the others. Then stepped out a lazy looking boy, with dark brown hair in a ponytale that made his hair look like a pineapple. He wore green t-shirt with brown khakis and dark blue DC sneakers.

The next one to step out, was a shy looking girl with small smile upon her lips. She had dark blue hair that reached her belly, and pearly white eyes, exactly same looking like the boy earlier. She had her hair down, and she wore lavender no-sleeves turtleneck with white jeans with few scratches on them. She had a sky blue converse, and silver earings.

Last one to step out was the famous Sasuke Uchiha who got the biggest cheares in the whole group that left Ino pretty annoyed. His deep onyx eyes glanced to a group of fangirls. They all passed out and dropped to the ground. He was the biggest playboy in the whole Konoha High history. It wasn't a surprise that he had today morning banned again one of the many fangirls who would die to get down his pants. He was wearing black button up shirr with couple of buttons unbuttoned. He wore dark blue jeans, and black DC sneakers. When all the members of the group had got out of the limo, door closed and the limo drived away. Soon the bells rang an they hurried to their first class.

Math with Iruka-sensei

They all gound seats from the room. Tenten, Hinata and Ino were sitting back of the class, Shikamaru and Neji somewhere in the 3. Line. Sasuke and Naruto got seats from the second line and sat down. "Good morning class!" called Irukas voice. There was heard mumbles, and murmuring but there was one voice that said clearly "Good morning Iruka-sensei." this voice belonged to the rosette, sitting in front of the glass. She had natural bubblegum pink hair and thick glasses. She had her nose in a book, when Iruka asked them to get books and homeworks. Sasuke got his books and realised that he hadn't done his homework. "Haha teme! Even I did the home work!" Yelled Naruto and showed him the paper for proof. Sasuke looked around the class quickly to find someone to do his homework. He noticed the rosette with her nose in a book. 'Perfect! ' He thought when he walked there and whispered to her ear "Sakura, could you do a favor for me and do my homework?" He breathed her ear. "Do it yourself!" She grunted keeping her nose in the book. "Please, I need you." He breathed and placed his hands on her shoulders. In matter of seconds Uchiha felt pain. It took a while to notice that Sakura had stood up and punched him the face so he had flew across room and hit the wall. Naruto had fallen off the chair and was now laughing on the ground. Soon Iruka walked next to him. "Uchiha, detention. " he said nonchalantly. "But...WHAAAAAT?! She punched me! Why me?!" Sasuke protested pointing Sakura. " Sakura did her homework and you didn't. " Iruka simply answered and handed Sasuke a paper that read "Detention" in big black letters. Sasuke stared the paper when Naruto laughed even harder that really pissed him off. He glared at Naruto, who was still laughing his ass off, but soon stopped. Bells rang and the classroom was left empty.

Lunch

Really pissed Sasuke Uchiha was walking around in the Konoha high's hallways. After him walked Naruto who was seriously laughing his head off. "Shut up already. " Sasuke grunted and shot a glare towards Naruto. When they finally reaches the cafeteria, they got their lunch and joined the others in their own table. The table was nearest table of a glass wall, that showed a big part of Konoha High's front yard. Sasuke and Naruto sat down, and they all ate when Sasuke glanced all over the cafeteria. He noticed the rosette named Sakura just couple rables away from them. Sasuke smirked and turned to his friends. "Hey guys, let's have some fun. " He smirked and got up from their table. His friends didn't have anything against the geek, but they just followed Sasuke.

Sakura had her nose in a book, like usually and her face was concentrated. When Sasuke and his friends sat down on her table her face was first horrified, but it went cool almost immediately. Sasuke took the seat next to Sakura and went closer to her. Sakura backed farther from the table and Sasuke just to meet wall behind her. Sasuke sed the opportunity and moved next to her. "Watcha reading?" He asked and tried to peek to her book's page. She suddenly closed the book making Sasuke snap. Quickly she wrapped her leg around Sasuke's chairs leg and moved it, making Sasuke's chair fall and Sasuke with it. She stood up taking her tray. She dumped rest of her lunch to dumbster and took the tray with her leaving many confused faces behind her. Suddenly from somewhere flew fruits and vegetables towards her. Sasuke's angry fangirls wanted revenge. Sasuke got up and flashed an amused smirk. But all the vegetables and fruits missed, not even close. Only pair of them were thrown to the right direction, but she blocked them with the tray. "Hah! You call that throwing? Even 100 years old granny throws better than you!" She laughed at the fangirls, dropped the tray and marched out of the cafeteria leaving all confused and amazed. Suddenly Sasuke scowled. No-one pisses Sasuke Uchiha. Not without a punishment. He stormed after her out of the cafeteria.

He found her walking in the school hallways. He pinned her against the wall and threw her glasses away. " Ha! You must have a granny vision without your glasses! " Sasuke laughed sadisticly. Suddenly he got punched in the face. He looked at Sakura just to meet the most beautiful sparkly emerald green eyes he had ever seen. He stared into her eyes, but she just punched him again. "My vision is perfectly fine, thank you! " She said matter o'factly and picked up her glasses from the ground. "Why do you wear glasses if you have perfect vision? " asked a very confused Uchiha staring at Sakura. "I'm wearing them, to get guys like you not to stare at me like you just did." Sakura explained simply. "No I didn't..." he said silently looking Sakura. "Ohhoh! Yes you just did!" She laughed and walked away with that leaving again Uchiha standing there, confused and pissed off.

After school

They all (Sasuke, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru & Neji) were sitting in the limo again. They were heading to Sasuke's place. Naruto and Ino were arguing about Shikamaru's head, Tenten was twirling a kunai in her hand and chatting happily with Hinata. Shikamaru was already fallen asleep and Sasuke and Neji were having a staring contest. When they finally got to the front yard of Uchiha mansion Sasuke and the others stomped inside and spreaded in the living room. Itachi walked from upstairs towards the kitchen but was stopped by his little brothers burning glare. " Oh hello foolish little brother! " He greeted when he got a grunt back. "Oh I see, you're still mad at the band cause they didn't choose you to the lead guitar. " Itachi said. "Nobody's better than me." Sasuke said in cold voice and stared his brother. "It wasn't my desicion, sorry but we found better player. You can come to see it by yourself. " Itachi said to the defeated Sasuke. With that he stood up and left to the kitchen. The moment was followed by an akward and angry silence until Ino broke it. "Yay! We're going to Akatsuki's concert! " Ino half-screamed half-chirped. The others smiled and nodded exept Sasuke.

In the evening, Sasuke had already picked up his group and they were heading to the concert place.

Ino was wearing a sky blue silk top and jeans, Silver sandals, and white earings. Hinata wore dark purple t-shirt with a black top under it. She wore black ankle boots and black leggings. Tenten was wearing a fire red sleeveless top, loose black tie and black jeans. She also had red dangling earings that Ino made her to wear and grey ballerinas. Sasuke and Neji had black button up shirts and black and brown khakis. Naruto was wearing orange T-shirt with jeans and Shikamaru was wearing dark green shirt and jeans.

When they got in, they got seats near the stage. "I can't believe we're in a sold out concert of the most popular band in whole Japan!" Ino screamed. "I bet 10 bucks that the guitarist is better than Sasuke! " Yelled Tenten and Naruto in unison. Ino said ok and agreed to the bet, but she was going to count on Sasuke. Neji joined and said that Sasuke is the best and Hinata said that the new guitarist will be better. Shikamaru said that the bet is too troublesome and fell asleep. After a small fight, lights brightened in the stage and Itachi's friend Kisame ran to the stage"Heellooo Japaan!" He yelled to the mic making everyone cheer. "Are you ready? Huh? Are you ready?" He asked. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!"He yelled. "Here is Akatsuki!" He yelled to the mic and the stage darkened. In couple of seconds Itachi with a mic, Deidara with synth. , Hidan with bass and Sasori in the drums. appered in the stage. They smirked and started to play. Suddenly everyone heard a guitar voice. Nobody knew where, so they looked around. But then a shadow appeared. It came closer... and closer... until the person smirked and walked to the stage.

"No!" Ino yelled.

"Fucking!" Naruto screamed.

"Damn!" Tenten said.

"Way!" Neji said silently.

"Is?" Shikamaru asked.

"That?" Hinata whispered.

"Sakura?" Sasuke breathed in wide shock.

In the stage had appeared the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. She had silky, smooth pink hair, sparkly emerald eyes, strapless black sexy dress, that didn't show too much skin and black knee high boots. And she held an electric blue guitar in her hands. Then she started to play the guitar with a smirk plastered on her beautiful rosy lips. Sasuke stared her beauty in awe. She couldn't be the geek from the classroom. He stared at her with one clear thought. 'Must-have-her'

She suddenly started to sing and with Itachi.

Sakura :

On the eve of destruction

Ferocious Hell-Demons

Are bound to be pulverized by

the Hand

Iron Hand!

In the dawn of a new life

Some die being born dead

And the River of Blood flows

From the hand

Itachi & Sakura:

Iron Hand!

Iron Hand!

Itachi:

The one who can face death

Must know what true life's like

It's living by the sword of truth

Look out!

There's a man who can change fate

He's called the Black Swordsman

He'll fight 'til the kingdom falls by the Hand

Sakura got a guitar solo. Her fingers where moving like crazy, almost 3 times faster than Sasuke could play. She was extremely skillfull, sasuke knew nobody that good player. He had to admit, she was better than he.

Sakura :

Iron Hand!

Iron Hand!

Iron Hand!

Iron Hand!

The song ended up with flames coming from the edges of the stage, Sakura punched the air above her. The concert went grate. Sakura was amazing and she was good singer also. Sakura smirked at the end of the concert before dissapearing to the backstage.

"WAS THAT SAKURA?!" Yelled Ino straight at Sasuke's face. Tenten was in shock with hinata. Shikamaru just stared to the stage where Sakura had stood just few seconds ago. "Sasuke! Go clarify this mess to the backstage! " Tenten yelled. "But..." he protested. "NO BUTS! YOU'RE AN UCHIHA! NOW GO!" yelled Ino to Sasuke and he left. He talked to a guard that lead him to the door of the room where the band was.

He herd Sakura screaming other side of the door and decided not to go in and listen.

"Itachi! You said that your annoying little brother wouldn't be here!" Sakura screamed in fustration. She was sitting on a black box like the rest of the band members facing Itachi. Her cheeks where red from yelling and her face wasn't that happy either. "Sakura they would have found out that sooner or later." Itachi said smooth voice trying to calm her down. "But I wanted to be a normal student couple more weeks. " She said sadly."And it's your brother's fault!" She screamed, again angry. In that second Sasuke walked in half surprised half smirking face. "Ooh grate! Everything's good now! The all powerful Sasuke Uchiha has arrived!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air as in 'I give up' gesture. "Hello foolish little brother. " Itachi greeted in slightly annoyed voice. "Hn" was all he heard from Sasuke. "Can I borrow Sakura for a little moment?" He asked, not waiting the answer and pulled her up. "WTF UCHIHA?! Let me go!" She screamed and tried to pull her wrist back. Sasuke dragged her from the room to an empty hallway. "What?" Sakura hissed angrily . "So...you're my brother's band's new guitarist? " Sasuke asked. "What if I am? Uchiha." She spit the last word out of her mouth with disgust. She didn't hate Itachi, only was pinned to the wall, and Sasuke crashed his lips on hers. Sakura stared Sasuke's closed eyes and pushed him away. Sasuke was shocked. No girl had rejected his kiss. "Just because I'm wearing a dress and I done my hair, doesn't mean that you have any rights to kiss me. I'm no slut. " She said with tint of annoyance, but had a smirk on her lips. "Hah, and you call that a kiss? I'm shocked that being a bed with you is the most wonderful thing in the world." She smirked, obvious mark in her tone. "Like you could do it any better!" He said smirking. Sakura pulled him from his shirt to a dominated kiss. It was hot, sweet, but harsh and quick. Sakura pulled out from the kiss leaving confused Sasuke. It was the best kiss of his entire life. "Who though you to kiss like that?" Sasuke asked. "Your brother. " Sakura smirked and walked back to the room leaving shocked Uchica to the hallway.

* * *

Phew, I finished the first chapter! Review is welcome and tell if I misspelled something. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the awesome reviews! I'm touched that in this short time I got nice reviews! Especially you Lylica, thank you for the nice comments, it really cheered me up sins I'm sick right now. Oh, and the song I used in the last chapter was "Iron hand" by Battle Beast.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

Sakura: "Start! I want to know what happens! "

Disclaimer: "SAKURA?! You're supposed to be in the story!"

Sakura: "Oh right!"

Disclaimer: "Have a nice reading moments!"

* * *

The next day

It was the next day. Sakura woked up to her alarm clock's loud voice. "Ughh!" She grunted from the bed. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to avoid Uchiha Sasuke as much as possible. Finally she stood up, changed to a grey sweatpants, light pink T-shirt, pink converse and made her hair to look messy. She walked to bathroom, and then to kitchen. Her chef had already made her breakfast. "Aya, I could have done my own breakfast. " Sakura said sweetly. She smiled and took the plate with omelet, fried bacon and a healthy fruit salad on the side. She ate it all and thanked Aya for the breakfast, before leaving to school. Then she remembered that she didn't have her glasses so she quickly ran back to her house and took them. She placed them on and smiled. Her limo driver asked if he could drive her to school, but she answered no, sins she didn't want any attention to be drawn her right now. So she decided to walk, and showed an apologing smile and left her mansion's drive way.

When Sakura had finally got to the yard of school, she sat down on the grass and leaned against a Sakura tree. She took out her book and stared to read it. She moved a pink bang from her eyes to back of her ear and smiled. Then, after a phew pages a shadow blocked her book. She rose her glance from the book, to the persons in front of her?

In front of her where standing the most popular girls in school. "Hi Sakura!" Greeted Tenten. "Umm we haven't actually introduced to you." Said Ino smiling. "I'm Tenten!" Tenten said smirking. "I'm Ino!" Ino chirped. "I-I'm Hinata." Hinata silently whispered. "Okay..." Sakura said. "Umm...we wanted to talk yo you." Tenten slowly started. "You were awesome yesterday!" Ino yelled. "Damn Ino shut up!" Tenten hissed and covered her mouth. "Please don't tell anyone, I want to be a normal teenager just a phew weeks until everyone finds out who I am." Sakura whispered. "Can we sit down? " They all asked, exceptly Ino with apologing tone. "It's alright Ino, and sure you can." She said and smiled. "S-so Sa-sakura, what's y-y-your fi-fir-fir-st cla-class?" Hinata stuttered. "Ugh, wait I check. " Sakura said and dug her timetable from her bag. "English with Kakashi." Sakura said and put her timetable back to her bag. "We have that too!" Ino telled and smiled happily. 'Maybe they aren't so bad.' Sakura thinked and smiled. The bell rang and all four headed to their first prediod.

They sat down, Sakura to the first row but Tenten, Ino and Hinata dragged her to the back. They easily got seats and sat down smirking. "S-so tell a-ab-bout y-yourself Sakura. " Hinata stuttered. "Well..." Sakura started. "I spend my time playing & singing, reading and my secret passion dancing. Oh and I love being and taking care of my garden! " Sakura happily telled while the others listed in interest. "Well tell about yourselves." Sakura said. "Umm I love weapons and sports, Ino loves fashion and shopping and Hinata loves art and drawing. " Tenten told. Sakura smiled at them. "You weren't that kind I was expecting. " Sakura told. "That's good right? " Ino asked with a confused face. Sakura laughed. "Yes! It's a good thing." Sakura laughed again. "W-we all love dancing. " Hinata said, with less stutter in her voice. "You love dancing?!" Sakura asked, almost yelling. Kakashi turned his head to Sakura's direction but he just saw Sakura reading a book and doing exercises so he forgot it. Sakura them again, with a smirk plastered on her face. They all were gonna laugh, but they bit their lips and stayed silent. "Yeah we love dancing, even Tenten." Explained Ino, glancing at Tenten. "We could dance later today together, at my place." Sakura sweetly offered. "Or we could have a sleepover sins it's Friday! " She smiled, when the other three nodded and squealed. Of course exept Tenten, who nodded and smirked to Sakura.

The school day went great. Sakura didn't see Sasuke in whole day and she was very happy with that. She got 3 new friends and they were gonna come to sleep- over to her place this evening. Sakura had set everything up, and sent a limo to go get them. She was ready and waiting for her friends to arrive.

In half an hour her friends arrive. She happily ran out of her door to her drive way. Ino, Tenten and Hinata stepped out of her white limo. Sakura chirped and pulled them into a hug. "Woah! Forehead you got A-M-A-Z-I-N-G house!" Ino squealed. Hinata nodded. "Thank you for inviting us, Sakura-chan." Hinata silently said, surprisingly not stuttering. "Yeah Ino-pig you haven't seen anything yet." Sakura smirked and turned to Hinata. "Hinata it's nothing. And don't say "chan" too formal, we're friends." Sakura said sweetly smiling to Hinata. "Let's go in." Sakura said and stared to walk in. Her servant got her friends bags and they all got inside.

"Wow Sakura...you got a cool house." Tenten said. "Yeah well, who's hungry? " Sakura asked. "I am!" They all chorused. Sakura lead them to her dining room. It was a large white room, with big black dining table and a bright chandelier hanging above it. "Don't say cool or awesome please." Sakura asked and they smirked. They sat down chatting happily. "Okay after dinner I show your rooms and then we can go dancing." Sakura told while the food came. Aya with a food cart appeared from the kitchen. She set the food; curry chicken, rise, grilled pork, and mozzarella-salad. They all ate happily chatting. Turned out that they hated Sasuke's fangirls as much as Sakura, which made Sakura smirk. When they were done and almost leaving Aya ran to the room. "No you can't leave until you have eaten the chocolate mousse!" Aya yelled. She had her chef hat on her head, her apron was messy and she had little chocolate on her cheek. The four girls giggled a little, even Tenten. Sakura handed Aya a handkerchief, and she smiled. Aya smiled back and wiped the chocolate off. "Okay we eat your dessert! " Ino chirped and ran back to her seat. They all sat down to eat again.

"Whoa Sakura! In your house we eat like queens." Tenten said. "Yeah!" Echoed Hinata and Ino. "You haven't seen your rooms yet. I redecorated them for your likings." Sakura told smiling and lead them to the second floor. She showed them a hallway that had four doors. First one had a name; Tenten. "Open it." Sakura smirked and turned to Tenten. Tenten opened the door and looked around. It was beautiful. The walls were all shades of all kinds of green. There were kunais and katanas, swords and daggers hanged to the walls. Tenten stared at them in awe. She ran in the room squealing in delight. Her bed was big wooden, with camouflage covers and pillows. She loved to room. Sakura smirked. "Let's let her enjoy her new room." Sakura laughed and lead them to the next door that read; Hinata.

Hinata turned the doorknob and walked to the room. Her room was amazing. Her walls were white, that had sprayed graffitis, thrown paint on them and written in calligraphy letters. She had pencils, spraycans, markers, paints and paint brushes, big artwall and several notebooks. Her bed was big and white, with lavender covers and pillows. Hinata couldn't say a word. She just stared her room. Tenten had accompanied them and she smirked at Hinata's actions. "Ino your room is next. " Sakura said and walked to the next door.

Ino squealed and ran in. Her room's walls were painted in light blue colour. Her bed was big. It was black, covers were dark lila, and her pillows black. Her room was full of design models, fabrics, mirrors, needels & scissors, yarn, measure tapes, everything a designer would want. Ino screamed and jumped to her bed. Sakura smiled at Ino. Tenten, Hinata and soon Ino came out from their rooms eyes sparkling in delight. "Sakura, co-could y-you show your room?" Hinata stuttered, sins she was afraid that she would say no or the question was inappropriate. "Of course!" Sakura chirped and walked to the last door.

She opened it and let the girls in. Her room was painted with dark pink. It had cherry blossom designs on the walls, exept one wall that was one big mirror. Her was light pink, and it also had cherry blossom designs on it. She had in her room one black acoustic guitar, and one electric guitar - he one that they saw with sakura in the concert - that was electric blue. She also had a mixer and mic in her room. She had couple of plants in her room and white fuzzy carpet. "Wow Forehead-chan, you got a room here." Ino said. "Hey Sakura, sing something for us!" Tenten yelled and threw Sakura a black mic. "Please?" Hinata added without stuttering. "Oh fine." Sakura laughed and went up to the mixer. She pressed couple of buttons and music came from her speakers.

Plug in the mic, open the curtain  
Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing  
The feeling ignites, I'm in control  
The crowds in the palm of my hands  
All my fans stand, what is the truth?  
What's an illusion?  
You're searching for proof  
But are you certain?  
Whatever you see is what you get  
If words paint a picture then  
I betcha I can getcha yet

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I've got nothing to lose, I've been exposed  
I'm paying my dues, playing the role  
I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow  
I've got the whole world nodding "yes"  
Like some bobble heads  
I'll break a sweat, if you wanna  
Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em  
The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched  
I swear there's no doubt I'm legit  
I'm no counterfeit

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything  
You want from me

I'm not shy, boy  
I can be what you want  
Your bright shiny toy  
You just have to respond  
The clock never stops  
But baby, it's time  
There's no doubt in my mind  
That I can make you believe

I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything  
You want from me

The music stopped and Sakura finished singing. Hinata, Tenten and Ino had sat down on her bed and were applauding. "Whoo Sakura!" And "That was awesome!" Was heard when Sakura put the mic away and smirked. "Ok, let's go change! " Sakura said anzd was about to leave. "For what?" Tenten asked. "For dancing. " Sakura explained. "But we didn't bring clothes for that." Ino said frowning. "It's ok, you can borrow mine." Sakura offered.

They left the room. Tenten, Hinata and Ino were really exited what was coming next. They knew that all the surprises weren't gone. All four walked the stairs to the third floor and stepped into her walk in closet. "Okay! I want to pick you dancing outfits! If it's okay with you?" Sakura happily asked. "Of course! " They all chorused. "You have wonderful taste." Hinata complimented. "Aww thanks Hina-chan!" Sakura thanked and gave Hinata a warm hug. "Now, Ino first!" She decided and walked forward. She picked a caribian blue and white blue tops and denim jeans. She gave the clothes to Ino and turned to Hinata. She picked a T-shirt with wide black and white stripes and blue jeans. She gave the clothes to Hinata and smiled to Tenten. Tenten got chocolate brown strapless top with black capris. She smiled and nodded to them. "Oh you can change over there!" She told and pointed 3 dressing rooms. The three girls left to dress while Sakura picked a light pink strapless top and black jeans. Then she realized that something was missing. "Hey guys! You get shoes for your outfits!" Sakura yelled and handed Ino light blue converse, Tenten light green converse, Hinata lila converse and Sakura took light pink ones. Sakura got changed alsoa and lead them to a room with hard wood floor, glass wall, speakers and one of the walls window that had a great view to Sakura's garden. Girls showed some moves and tried to invent a dance.

Very pissed Sasuke Uchiha was lying on his dark blue bed. His face was full of anger, annoyance and confusion. Suddenly Sasuke snapped when his phone stared ringing. "Hn" he answered. "Hey teme! Why weren't you at school today?" Naruto, of course, yelled. "Dobe, I was at home." Sasuke answered pretty annoyed. "Still annoyed about the band thing? " Naruto asked. "Dobe why aren't you hanging out with Hinata or something?" Sasuke asked, annoyed and bored. He could tell that Naruto blushed. "I-i called her today, but Neji picked up and said that Hinata-chan and the other girls are having a sleepover at Sakura's house." Naruto explained. Sasuke interested. "Really? When did they become friends?" He asked interested. "Umm today I guess, why?" Naruto asked. "Naruto, you wanna still hang out?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. "Um Sure." Naruto answered happily. "Good, call Shikamaru and Neji at my place in half an hour." Sasuke said and hanged up. Naruto did as Sasuke told and they all got to Sasuke's place. Sasuke told them to get in the car. They drove near Sakura's house and walked to the woods next Sakura's house. Naruto yelled over and over again "Where are we going?" Until they got back of Sakura's house. Sasuke climbed up to a tree and others followed him. When they were up Naruto asked "Why are we here?" He turned to Sasuke. "I think we're here to spy girls sleepover. " Answered Shikamaru and turned to Naruto who was staring something. Other three guys tried to figure out what he was staring, and there it was. Naruto was staring the girls dancing through a large wall-sized window. All boys stared at the girls. Naruto stared Hinata, Neji stared Tenten, Shikamaru stared Ino and Sasuke stared Sakura. "I didn't know Hinata can dance like that!" Naruto whispered in awe. The others were quiet, they just kept staring. Sasuke smirked. The boys jumped to the ground and walked to the front yard. Sasuke rang the doorbell, and one of Sakura's servants came to open. "Umm hello, we're Sakura's friends and we came here to surprise her." Sasuke lied. The servant smiled an let them in. He told that they the third floor so the boys headed to there.

The exact room wasn't so hard to find. The music was heard loudly from there. The door was open so the boys walked in. "Knock knock" Sasuke said smirking like the three other boys in both his sides. Girls stopped dancing and looked at the boys, with terrified faces.

* * *

So here's the second chapter. The song that I used in this chapter was "Make you believe" by Lucy Hale. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome!

Ps. Tell me if I misspelled something :)

Love

Weapons Mistress


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you again for reviews! I know now that I made a story that really seems like Don't judge a book by it's cover. I'm new here and I haven't read any of the stories here yet, and I'm deeply sorry that my story sounded like Don't judge a book by it's cover. I hope you keep reading despite of my mistake. Keep reviewing and I appreciate your comments.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the characters or any of the songs in my stories

Sakura: "I'm good at two things; eating cookies and kicking butt AND WE'RE ALL OUTTA COOKES!"

Disclaimer: "O-okay...someone had too much cookies."

Sakura: "Give me cookies or give death"

Disclaimer: "Gimme a break"

But have a nice reading moments! :)

* * *

Sakura and the girls just stared at the smirking boys, until Sakura broke the silence. "WTF UCHIHA? What are you doing in my house?!" Sakura screamed towards Sasuke's face. "And you!" Sakura turned to Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru. She sent a deathglare towards them. "W-we just f-followed Teme..." Naruto stuttered like Hinata and tried to hide. He was really scared of Sakura's deathglare so he ran across the room and hid behind Hinata. When Hinata realized what was happening she turned tomato red and fainted. Naruto quickly grasped Hinata before she fell to the floor. He lifted her up, in bridal style and turned to Sakura. Sakura nodded to him, smiling a bit and pointed a fire red sofa in the left side of the room. Naruto walked to the sofa, sitting down and keeping the fainted Hinata in his lap. He stroke her soft fair cheek and dark blue hair.

Sakura smiled to the couple, and turned to the guys. "When Hinata wakes up, you guys, OUT!" She yelled her face fire red, full of anger and pointed. "But Sakura please, I mean, please let them stay. It could be fun." Ino begged. Sakura moved a bit. "I don't know..." She answered, with very calmed down voice. "Pretty pretty please?" Tenten continued with big shining eyes. "Sugar on top?" Ino and Tenten chorused. "Ugh...fine!" She answered smirking a bit,earning a big hug from Ino and Tenten. "Okay you can stay guys, but!" She warned. "One wrong move and you are in a hospital to remove couple of shoes out of your asses." Sakura deathly warned, but then her expression softened. "Hn" Sasuke still remembered that he was in the room. Sakura glared at him. Hinata woke up, founding herself from Naruto's lap, him stroking her cheek. Hinata turned red but she didn't faint. "Oh Hina-chan! You're awake." Naruto happily said and nuzzeled her neck. Hinata stood up and walked to other girls, blushing. "So...what now?" Tenten asked twirling a kunai. "Where did you get that?" asked Ino pointing the kunai in Tenten's hand. "From my room, duh!" Tenten answered turning to Sakura, who just smiled. "What about "spin the bottle?" Naruto asked happily smiling. "Okay, I guess it's ok." Sakura and Tenten silently said. "Yayyy!" Ino yelled getting a bottle. Neji and Sasuke were quiet but accepted the idea and Shikamaru already sleeping. Ino walked up to him and pulled him up from his ear. "Whaaa?! What are you doing, you damn troublesome woman?" Yelled just woken Shikmaru. "You're coming to our"spin the bottle" you wanted it or not." Ino said nonchantly, starting to make a circle. She pulled Shikamaru next to him and pulled Sakura to her other side. Tenten sat other side of Sakura, Hinata sat next to Tenten, then sat Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and finally the circle was done.

Ino spinned the bottle first. She was very exited about the game. Her exited eyes followed bottels every spin until it stopped. "Truth or dare..Neji?" Ino asked with a smirk plastered on her face. She loved truth or dare. Why? Why not to like thing where you can get easy things to blackmail others, or just have fun. "Dare." Neji answered simply. "Okay." Ino smirked. "I dare you to... dress into a pink dress and let your hair down." Ino smirked and turned to Sakura. "Sakura, could you get one?" Ino asked trying to hold her laughter. Sakura laughed and nodded to Ino. She left the room, and went to her walk-in closet to pick a dress. She came back with bright pink, knee lenght dress, with red ribbon in the middle. " It's perfect! " Ino chirped and clapped her hands together. Sakura led Neji into one of the four dressing rooms. She ran back to the room smirking like a maniac. " Aw yeah Ino! " Tenten smirked and high five'd with Ino. Soon Neji walked back, with the dress on. Everyone laughed their heads off , while very pissed Neji sat down. While Neji wasn't looking, Ino took her chance and snapped a picture with her phone. "How long do I have to wear this? " Neji asked ,with bored tone. " Umm..I guess three rounds are enough humiliation for you." Ino said smirking. Neji took the bottle and spinned it, without even looking at it, or who did it stop. " Truth or dare?" He asked and turned around. "T-truth. " Hinata stuttered. She was very nervous since Naruto was in the same room, and she didn't like being under pressure. "Okay." Neji answered. He seemed to be a lot more interested about the game. "Do you like Naruto? " Neji asked smirking. "I-i-i..." Hinata stuttered. She just couldn't say it. She stood up and ran out of the room, tears welling up to her eyes. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled and ran after her.

Hinata ran down the stairs not knowing where to go. She ran to her own room that Sakura had shown her earlier. Naruto ran right behind her around the house, following her every move. Hinata knew that someone followed her so she ran in and tried to hide. She wanted to cry and she wanted to hide from all the people surrounding her. She heard footsteps and quickly hid to her closet. Naruto was confused in the hallways, but still followed Hinata. He followed her to a colourful room, full of paintings and drawings. He looked for Hinata everywhere he could think of; behind the curtains, under her bed, and behind her easels. Suddenly he heard silent weeping. He followed the voice and opened her closet's door. There she was, weeping, hugging her knees. Naruto suddenly grasped Hinata to his lap and nuzzeled her neck. Hinata's eyes grew wide. Naruto was holding her against his chest. Hinara stopped crying and looked Naruto in the eyes. "Hinata, tell me. Do you like me." Naruto asked calmly. Hinata was silent. She stared to Naruto's blue orbs. Suddenly Hinata hugged Naruto. She mumbled something to his chest. "What was that?" Naruto asked smirking. He took gently her chin to his hand and gently moved it from his chest. "I do." Hinata said,smiling without any stuttering. "Good." Naruto whispered. "Cause I've wanted to do this for a long time. " Naruto said and pressed gently his lips on hers. They shared a quick but romantic kiss and then hugged. "Should we go back?" Naruto asked, smiling to Hinata. Hinata nodded and they both stood up. They walked back to the room smiling, holding hands. "Aww there's the love couple!" Tenten smirked while Naruto and Hinata sat down. "So...Hinata's truth was to tell us does she love Naruto or not." Ino said. Before Hinata could even open her mouth, Naruto answered. " She already answered. " Naruto said smirking. "And I like her too." He said pulling Hinata to his lap. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Aww!" Sakura, Ino and Tenten chorused. " Okayokay let's move on! " Sasuke said nonchalantly with bored tone that made Tenten and Sakura laugh a bit.

Naruto let Hinata go, and she spun the bottle. It spinned for a while and stopped to Sasuke. "Truth or dare? " She asked silently from Sasuke. "Dare." He said. "Well I dare you to stop using words "Hn","aa" or "dobe" for the next 24 hours. " Hinata smirked. She knew that Sasuke would use them so now he would be quiet or learn some new words. "Ugh fine." Sasuke spit out, voice full of annoyance. He spinned the bottle, and it landed on Tenten. "Truth or dare? " he asked. "Dare." Tenten answered with empty pokerface. Sasuke smirked and turned to other guys. They changed looks and turned back to the girls.

(A/N They're sitting in a circle, girls on the other side, and boys on another, just for clearing. )

"We dare you to dance for us." Sasuke said smirking. The girl stared them. When Tenten was about to protest, Sakura stopped her. She sent her a look, telling that she had an idea. The girls stood up, Sakura choose a song. Luckily they had made a dance, so they wouldn't look increadibly stupid, trying to make up some dance moves. They walked into a position, with Sakura and Tenten in front and Ino and Hinata at the back. When the music started to play, boys went to sit on the sofa. Girls started to dance, it was street dance with a shade of hip hop. They all danced perfectly, making all the moves at the exact same time. Theyswitched places, and danced in different ways. When the music stopped, girls finished their dance. Boys had first very surprised faces, but soon they smirked. They clapped their hands and went back to sit in the circle. Tenten spun the bottle, sending Sakura a look 'hope you know what you're doing Saku' but Sakura's smirk said that she really did or she was a maniac. The bottle landed on Shikamaru. Tenten, Hinata and Ino were totally out of what Sakura was planning. "We dare you to go out with your fanclubs presidents." Sakura smirked and all the girls started to laugh. Boys whispered something, and Sasuke turned to the girls. "Let's make a deal, we do the dare and you be our slaves for the next two week." Boys smirked. Girls switched looks. "No-o! Half week" Girls protested. "One an half." Boys said. "Four days." "A week and that's our final offer." Boys told. Th girls hesitated but nodded. "We accept. " Sakura said. "But we refuse to do any kind of sexual-relate things." Tenten added quickly. The boys though about the deal but they chorused "Deal". "And the deal starts at monday. " They all added.

'Monday's gonna be an interesting day for all of us...' Sakura thought smirking.

* * *

Whoo! I finished the third chapter! Review and comments are welcome! Again tell me if I misspelled something or something was unclear. Have a nice reading moments!

Love~

Weapons Mistress


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again story land! I've been busy for these couple of days, so I haven't had time to update the story. But I hope that I could update the stories faster. Thanks for reading and sorry if the chapter is a little short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sakura: "We've heard that before."

Disclaimer: "So?"

Sakura: "Say, I don't own the magical land of Sakura!"

Disclaimer: "In your dreams. "

Have a nice reading moments!

* * *

_T_he weekend was over really quickly. Boys left on Saturday morning, while the girls stayed for another day and left on Sunday. The girls made a deal to meet behind the school before school started. Sakura was the first in there. Then came Tenten, then Hinata and soon but last, Ino.

"Are you ready? " Sakura asked with a smirk on her lips. They all laughed and nodded. "Of course! " Yelled Ino, while Hinata nodded. "Hell yeah!" Tenten yelled and pumped her fist to the air. "Okay" Sakura smirked. "This is how it goes..."

The boys arrived to the school, late of course. They walked to the school just to be chased by their Fangirls. Sasuke pulled his friends behind a corner and misguided fangirls. "And I should date those crazy Hags." Naruto said panting. "Yeah..." Neji agreed. The boys stayed in their hide and looked for the girls. Sakura and the girls where just walking from math when boys pulled them to their hiding place. "Whaa..." Sakura and the other girls said until they noticed who they were.

"So, we do this..." Sakura explained simply. "You are gonna ask the fangirls out, when they're having their weekly meeting." Sakura told. "You take them to a restaurant, where we bribe the waiters and get waiter disguises." Sakura explained. "Soo..?" Naruto asked with a confused face. "You take the girls to the dates, we sabotage the dates, they go to washroom or ran out of the restaurant and leave the bill for them." Tenten explained simply to Naruto. "Aah! Okay let's do this!" He yelled.

At the end of their next hour, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru left towards school's empty hallways. In the cellar they heard screams and talking. They walked to the room and all girls turned their heads towards them. "Oh Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" Karin asked flirting. Her pink skirt was way too short and Sasuke wasn't sure if the cloth on her was even a shirt. Sasuke looked her body, with interest but he remembered that who she was when he looked her face and suddenly she wasn't so beautiful anymore. "Ugh, Karin, would you go out with me?" Sasuke asked, his voice full of disgust. "Ami, wanna go out?" "Kira, you, me, tonight. " Naruto and Neji mumbled. "Yeahyeah this is waas too troublesome but Tayaya date today." Shikamaru mumbled. "Today at 5 o'clock, in the Italian restaurant. " Boys said and left the room as soon as girls were sitting, outside leaning to a Sakura tree. The boys ran out of the school to them. "Now you're our slaves. " Sasuke smirked. "Not yet, after the dates." Sakura laughed and stood up. "The fourth prediod is about to start." She informed and smiled, leaving with Tenten, Hinata and Ino.

After school

After the school, they were ready to action. The girls left early to the restaurant. They talked to a waiter who smirked and led them to the backroom. They Sakura and Ino got the waiter outfits, while Hinata and Tenten were watching when the boys would come. When they did, Sakura and Ino left towards their table. "Hello! I'm Sakura, your waiter today. What can I get for you." She asked, smiling sweetly. "Ice water and spaghetti. " Karin ordered. "Same." Echoed Ami, Kira and Tayaya. "Okay your orders come right up!" Ino chirped and left with Sakura. Soon they came carrying plates full of spaghetti and glasses of ice water. Then suddenly Sakura and Ino "fell" throwing all the food and water to the fangirls. They stood up screaming and ran to the washroom. "Now the date is over!" Tenten said walking to them. Ino and Sakura changed to their normal clothes and left. Boys told that the fangirls would pay the bill. And they left laughing.

They all sat in Sasuke's limo. Sasuke glanced to Sakura and took her glasses. "You don't use these!" He told confiscating them. Sakura glared towards the smirking Uchiha. Soon they arrived to Sasuke's house. "What are we doing here?" Ino asked, stepping out of the limo. They walked to Sasuke's front yard with four cars in front of it. The girls were confused, while Sasuke speaked. "We have chosen our slaves! Hinata is Naruto's." Sasuke told. Naruto walked to Hinata and put an arm around her. "Tenten is with Neji." The black haired Uchiha told. Tenten didn't move, so Neji pulled her wrist, to stand next to him. "Shikamaru and Ino." Shikamaru mumbled troublesome, but smirked since he could make Ino do almost anything. "And I'm with Sakura. " Sakura glared to the Uchiha who whispered her ear one single word, 'mine'.

The boys threw girls a bag with one swimming suit. "Put those on." Sasuke smirked. The girls made their way inside to change. Boys sat down to sunbeds waiting for girls to come. Sakura was wearing pink strapless bikinis, with black stripes. Ino was wearing a sky blue swimming suit, and Hinata lavender coloured swimming suit. Last one to come was Tenten. She had chocolate brown strapless bikinis. She and Sakura were really pissed since they didn't get swimming suits. Hinata and Ino weren't that happy either so they wrapped themselves to towels. "Towels away!" Boys yelled while girls glared at them, throwing the towels off. Sasuke and Neji called Sakura and Tenten to massage their shoulders. Naruto sent Hinata to get drinks and Shikamaru told Ino to go with her. "Tenten.." Neji said and Tenten stopped massaging. " Come here." She walked next to him and bent down. Neji pulled her pins away, that hold her buns and her hair fell down to her shoulders. Sasuke looked Sakura. "Who'se my little slave?" He asked smirking. "Karin." Sakura murmured. "You don't want to keep that attitude. " Sasuke warned. "I am" Sakura grunted . When Hinata had got drinks the boys told them to stand in line. "Now you can wash our cars!" Naruto yelled with a smirk on his lips. He pointed the buckets and sponges next to the cars. Girls got the buckets and hid behind the cars. "Let's revenge this thing! " Sakura whispered. They agreed and jumped behind the cars splashing water over the boys and running away. The boys got angry soon and stared to chase the girls. "You damn Sakura! " Sasuke yelled when he lifted her to his arms and ran to the pool. "Nononono!" Sakura protested screaming and Sasuke threw her to the pool.

Naruto had got Hinata and was now holding her from her wrists. He was smirking at her and took another bucket of water that he threw over Hinata. He looked the water dripping Hinata and kissed her on the forehead.

Neji's and Tenten's case wasn't so easy. Tenten had ran from Neji many times, until he finally got a hold of her wrist, pulled her to the ground making her fall, and sat down on her back smirking. He twirled a Tenten's tress in his fingers and played with her hair, knowing that Tenten would get angry. Tenten protesting the whole time, Neji pulled her up. Tenten protesting about that last moment Neji pulled her to a kiss. First Tenten's eyes widened, but then she realized that it wasn't so bad. Neji broke the kiss. "Tenten... you're annoying." He smirked and let go off Tenten.

Sakura climbed up from the pool, but Sasuke pulled her with him again to the pool. "Why did you do that Uchiha?!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke. "No, you need to call me Master Sasuke. " He smirked. "Not gonna happen Uchiha. " Sakura grunted to Sasuke and climbed up from the pool. She dripped water, while walking from the pool. Shikamaru looked Ino. He smirked, lifting her up, throwing her to the pool. Very pissed off Ino walked from the pool. The girls took their clothes and stuff, and left walk to Sakura's place that was the nearest. "What? No greetings? " Sasuke asked. "Fine. Bye Uchiha." Sakura sighed. "Later Hyuga." "See ya Pineapple. " "Bye Naruto-kun!" They greeted with fake smiles on girls' face. But the boys shook their heads pointing their cheeks. "You're gotta be kidding me." Tenten grunted and kissed his cheek. But Neji moved, so their lips smashed together. Neji smirked against Tenten's lips. Tenten pulled out and left. The other girls following her. "Later guys!" They yelled. "This didn't go how we planned..." Naruto said.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading and again reviews are welcome. Tell me if I misspelled something or something was unclear to you. This chapter was kinda short, cause I've been busy lately so the writing is kinda hard. But again thanks for reading! :)

Love~

Weapons Mistress


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Fantasy world and all my sweet readers! I haven't updated in a week or two since I've got school work and I'm just busier. But now; I'm working the story in my English class so I have time. And shh don't tell my teacher :D

But enjoy, and here's the 5th chapter of my story "Sakura's Secret Life"

Sakura: "Write faster!"

Disclaimer: "Why?"

Sakura: "Cause I want to read! "

Disclaimer: "Go read something else!"

Sakura: "I already read every story of me and Sasuke."

Disclaimer: "Fine then... wait how did you know that I was gonna pair you guys?"

Sakura: "Umm...GOTTA GO!"

*sakura rushed away and jumped to the story*

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

It was the next day. All girls slept at Sakura's house cause nobody was interested to walk other side of the city in wet clothes.

Hinata was the first to wake up. She woke up at 5:00 am and nobody -even Aya the chef - wasn't up yet. She decided to start making some breakfast and help Aya. She cooked eggs, bacon, omelet for Sakura, made toast and sliced vegetables. She took couple juice cartons out of fridge, milk and she also made hot chocolate. She set the table and was ready at 6:00 am when she finished making breakfast and setting the table, Aya walked in. She saw what Hinata did and ran to her. "Hinata-san, y-you shouldn't. " Aya stuttered to smiling Hinata.

"It was least that I can do." Hinata spoke softly and pointing a seat in the table.

"Nono I don't eat with y-"

"Aya Sakura is fine with that and we all would be glad if we could eat breakfast with you." Hinata said sweetly. Aya just nodded and sat down on the chair; smiling.

Soon Sakura and Tenten came down from their rooms. "Good morning Saki-chan, Tenten-chan!" Hinata said, sitting on the table next to Aya.

"Aya what a lovely surprise!" Sakura happily said and sat on a chair. Tenten sat down also and they started to eat.

"Where's Ino?" Sakura asked and looked the empty seat next to Tenten.

"She sleeps late and we don't want to wake her up since she destroys the one who wakes her up." Tenten said and bit to her bacon.

"Okay, let's eat first and then we can go try to wake her up." Hinata said and took a sip of her juice.

"Mm.. Hinata, this is really good!" Complemented Sakura and pointed the omelet on her plate with her fork and ate some more.

After the breakfast girls went to Ino's room where the blonde was sleeping quietly.

"We could throw water on her!" Tenten said smirking.

"Or maybe we could tickle her." Hinata said.

Tenten and Hinata continued to chat about how they could wake Ino up, but Sakura poked her forehead and pushed her off the bed and ran away.

Ino waked up rubbing her head.

"Ow." She mumbled while standing up and walking from the bed.

"Okayokay I'm up!" She yelled while pushing the girls out of her room.

When Ino was ready, she walked downstairs where was an empty table.

"Where's the food?!" Ino said in panic and ran to the table.

"We ate it." Tenten said smirking.

"NOOO!" Ino yelled in fustration and began to cry anime-style.

"Just kidding! " Sakura said and stepped out of the kitchen with a plate full of food. Ino quickly dig in and ate it. After that they said bye bye to smiling Aya and left for school. Aya remembered them for lunches and gave them packed lunches.

"Thanks Aya! I come back for dinner." Sakura said sweetly and they all left to school.

When they arrived to school, they saw a bunch of boys. Suddenly a blonde boy grapped Hinata from behind that made her scare. Hinata turned around and saw Naruto. Naruto quickly hugged her. "Na-naruto you scared me." Hinata said and hugged back.

"Oh I'm sorry Hina-chan!" Naruto apologized and gave a peek to her cheek.

Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke walked to them also. Shikamaru just stood next to Ino and gave her his books.

"What the hell Nara?! What am I gonna do whit these?" She yelled.

"You're gonna carry them troublesome woman! " Shikamaru shouted as loud as Ino.

"Okayokay no need to yell." Ino muttered and took the books.

Neji and Sasuke threw their books at Sakura and Tenten that they caught easily and grabbed them to their hands, but Naruto didn't give his books. He didn't want Hinata to carry his books so he got her books. He smirked towards Hinata and grabbed her hand. He ran towards the class with his and on Hinata's who was running with him, just behind him. Sakura smiled at them and turned towards others. Sasuke took Sakura's glasses again.

"I said you don't wear these. " He said exposing Sakura's beautiful eyes to the whole world. He earned a glare from the emerald eyed girl.

"I hate you Uchiha." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

" I SAID THAT I FUCKING HATE YOU UCHIHA!" Sakura yelled in his ear.

"First don't yell at me and you need to call me Sasuke-kun for the rest of the week." Sasuke smirked and wrapped his hand around Sakura's waist. Sakura pushed him off.

Tenten avoided Neji's glance and stayed with Ino, until Shikamaru took her hand and taked her to her class. Sasuke also left with Sakura and Tenten silently left towards hee classroom.

"Tenten wait!" Called Neji, but Tenten didn't show any sign for stopping and kept walking forward.

Tenten heard steps and then she was pinned on the wall in empty hallway. Tenten first stared at the white orbs in front of her, but then turned her glance to other way. Neji took her chin to his hand and turned her head facing his own.

"What Neji?" Tenten asked with empty face and emotionless voice.

"Why are you acting like this?" Neji asked.

"I'm not acting anything, now please let me go." Tenten said trying to walk from his hands but Neji just tightened his grip.

"Them what's up with you? You avoid me." Neji asked.

Tenten took a deep breath and sighed.

"Neji, do you think of me as a friend? " she asked.

"Yes." Neji answered simply, not understanding.

"You know what? I've liked you, probably from the first grade. But I just realized that I did, and you've always treated me as a friend. Nothing more. I wanted to be more than that, but I saw you have interest for another people so I stopped trying. Now when I'm dared to be with you, you use me as your toy. And that's just sad." And with that Tenten struggled out of his grip and ran away from him, throwing Neji's book on the ground and leaving the dumbfounded Neji stare the place she had stood just a minute ago and think what she just said.

"You use me as your toy. And that's just sad." Echoed in his mind while walking away from the hallway remembering the kiss from yesterday. He had to find Tenten, so he grabbed his books from the ground and left to look for her.

* * *

Well, here was the 5th chapter of this story and hope you liked it! I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda short, but I try to repay it in the future chapters. But I thought that if Hinata would get used to Naruto and stop stuttering! What do you think of that? You can also give me your ideas for this story and keep reviewing and commenting. Maybe I could have about 3-4 reviews so I know to keep writing this story. But see ya next time!

Love ~

Weapons Mistress


End file.
